Annalise Black
by potionsmaster18
Summary: What if before he was sent to prison, Sirius Black had a daughter? What if that daughter was raised by Dumbledore? When Annalise Dumbledore (Black) attends Hogwarts for the first time, she is in for an adventure no one expected. Not even Dumbledore himself. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

He runs through the street, breathing heavil and hugging the bundle to his chest. His eyes dart around the dark streets.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

His ears are full of thuds. _Is that my heart or my footsteps?_ He comes up to a building with many doors.

The bundle shifts in his arms. He holds it closer and tucks the pink blanket around it.

"Sirius? Is that you?"

The man whirls around, his matted hair hitting his grimy face.

"Dumbledore? Oh thank goodness!"

Dumbledore walks closer.

"You're in a lot of trouble, Sirius. I'm not sure if here, at the site of the Order of the Phoenix, is a good place for you to be." He says.

"I know, Dumbledore, but I need a favor of you. Please!"

"What is it you request?"

SIrius looks at the bundle, "After Wormtail...I ran to her place. To tell her what happened. When I got there, Rookwood...he was laughing...I tried to stun him, but he left. She was dead. Thankfully I got there before he found Anna..."

"Where are you going with this, Sirius?"

"Her only other family is death eaters! There's no one else! She'll be all alone! Tonks is too busy with the ministry and Narcissa married that...that...creep! I can't leave Anna with them. Please, Headmaster!"

"What are you asking of me?"

"Please! Find her a good home! Find her a family that'll raise her right! I don't care who, but someone good!"

Dumbledore stares at Sirius for a moment. Tears fall down Sirius's face.

"Give me the baby. I'll see what I can do, even if it means raising her myself." he says.

Sirius sobs, "Oh Dumbledore...thank you!"

Sirius hugs the bundle close and kisses it. He hands her to Dumbledore.

"I love you Anna." he whispers.

He apparates and Dumbledore walks along with the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

***As much as I love present tense I decided to switch over to past tense. I hope it sounds better***

_Eleven years later..._

"Alright Anna, this here's King's Cross, but o' course you already know that." Hagrid said.

The small girl walking beside him looked up at him with her bright blue eyes. Her short, curly black hair was pushed back with a headband.

"Uncle Hagrid, I already live at Hogwarts with Daddy, how come I have to ride the train? It seems kind of silly..." she said.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore wanted you to have a real first year experience, which means riding the Hogwarts Express, takin' the boats, and meetin' other first years like yerself."

"Uncle Hagrid?"

"Yes?"

"What if people don't like me?"

"That's silly talk. Everyone will love you. Yer a bright young lady."

Anna smiled, "You think so?"

"You were raised by the greatest wizard I know. How could you not be?"

Anna stopped walking a gave him a hug, "Thanks Hagrid."

"Aww. Anytime Anna. Now, just find Platform Nine-and-Three Quaters. Remember to run through the wall. I'll see you in a while."

"Bye!"

Hagrid waved and walked away. Anna sighed and continued pushing her trolley. She found the platform and ran through the wall. The red Hogwarts Express greeted her and she smiled. A man came over and helped her with her trolley. She grabbed her gray owl and found an empty compartment.

"You ready for this Apollo?" she asked.

The owl hooted. Anna stroked his head and looked out the window.

"Hello. May I sit here with you?"

Anna looked up and saw a girl with long blond hair standing in the door way. Her crystal eyes sparked with her smile.

"Um, sure." Anna said.

"Thank you. Beautiful owl."

"Thank you. His name is Apollo."

"Oh, like the greek god of sun and music and medicine. How clever."

Apollo hooted as if pleased.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, by the way." the girl said.

"Anna Dumbledore."

"You're professor Dumbledore's daughter?"

"Well, kind of. He adopted me as his own, but he's not my real father."

"Oh. Do you know who your real parents are?"

"All I know is my mother was a muggle and killed by a Death Eater. Daddy told me that my real father had to leave and didn't know if he'd ever come back. I guess he had a bad reputation or something. Daddy told me he would tell me everything when I was old enough to understand."

Luna smiled, "I think it'd be great to be raised by a great wizard like that. What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Oh, um, I dunno. Any house will do."

"My dad thinks I'll be in Ravenclaw like my mum. She was really smart and he says I'm just as smart if not smarter."

"Ravenclaw would be fun."

"I heard it is."

Anna smiled. _This girl seems really nice. _

"So, Anna, have you ever heard of nargles?"

* * *

"Good evening first years, and welcome to Hogwarts. Now, I will call you all up here alphabetically and you will sit on this stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head. When he calls out your house, you must go sit at the proper table. Let's begin. Luke Adams." Mcgonagall said.

"That sorting hat is a little scary." Luna said.

Anna nodded. She looked at all the professors. Professor Dumbledore was watching each student get sorted and smiled when each one ran to their table. Snape caught her eyes and nodded. She saw a small smile lift his mouth. Flitwick was chattering silently to Hagrid, who was shaking with laughter. Sprout was clapping excitedly as a student was sorted into Hufflepuff. _Aunt Sprout is really nice, I think I'd like to be placed in Hufflepuff_.

"I know...Gryffindor!"

The blond boy sitting on the stool ran to his table.

"Annalise Dumbledore."

Anna looked up at Aunt Mcgonagall and smiled. She hurried to the stool and sat down. She saw all the students whisper to each other and give her wierd looks. Mcgonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.

"I haven't seen a Dumbledore in years...this is interesting. Very interesting. Oh, you aren't a Dumbledore, are you? You've got a little...Slytherin in you, that much is clear. But I can see you're intelligent. Ravenclaw could suit you well. You're brave, but I'm not sure it's quite up to Gryffindor's standard. However your loyalty and compassion are quite high. This is difficult...I see you've got an open mind and don't care where you are placed, is that true?"

"It's not about where you go, as long as you make the best of it." Anna whispered.

"Hmmm...a wise thought. Although you seem to fit anywhere, I've made up my mind. I believe you will prosper the most in...Hufflepuff!"

Anna grinned. When the sorting hat was removed from her head she ran to the Hufflepuff table. People shook her hand and smiled at her.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff!"

She smiled and looked up at Professer Dumbledore. He smiled at her and watched the next student.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright first years follow me."

Anna joined the group of first years as they bunched up around their prefect.

"I'm Cedric Diggory, one of the Hufflepuff prefects. If you have any questions, feel free to come talk to me anytime. I'm always available to help, except during Quidditch games. Now, stay close behind so you don't get lost."

He turned and walked out of the Great Hall, the first years following. As he led them through the castle, Anna waved at the portraits. They smiled and some of them waved back.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!"

"Have a wonderful night!"

Anna smiled and almost ran into a fellow first year. It took her a second to realize they had stopped in front of a portrait.

"Alright, if you've been paying attention, this is the most direct route to our House. However, it's not the only way. I suggest that for the time being, you always come this way. Just remember to watch the stairs. Behind me is our portrait. Whenever you come to the dorm, you have to give a password. It changes once a month, so come to me to get it."

Cedric turned and and the Portrait looked at him.

"Password?"

"Oddsbodkins."

The Portrait opened and they walked through. Anna smiled at the bright yellow that met her eyes. It made the common room look like a bright and happy place.

"Welcome to the common room."

Anna looked around the room at some of the students who were sitting in the chairs. They glanced at the first years, but kept their conversations alive.

"Your rooms are through the hall behind me. Girls on the right, boys on the left. Your stuff has already been brought to your room. You have the rest of the night to do as you please, but remember that classes begin tomorrow."

Anna followed the first years to the dorms. She found her room and Apollo hooted happily. He flew to her shoulder and nuzzled her face.

"Um...hi."

Anna looked at the three other girls in her room. They all smiled nervously.

"Hi! I'm Anna." she said.

"I'm Katelynn." A blond girl said.

"Ashley." A girl with dark skin and curly black hair said.

"And I'm Mary." A tall girl with long brown hair said.

Anna smiled, "It's nice to meet all of you."

The girls all standed awkwardly.

"So, we all start with potions tomorrow. I hear Snape's a terrible teacher." Katelynn said.

"Did you see him at the staff table. He kept a serious face the whole time." Mary said.

Ashley laughed, "I've heard that he'd just bitter because of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Who is he?" Mary asked.

"Tha handsome one."

"You mean Mr. Lockhart?" Anna asked.

"Oh! Gilderoy Lockhart! The author of all those books! He's just wonderful!" Mary gushed.

"He is very handsome."

"Oh! Anna has a one up. She's Dumbledore's daughter, so she could probably get us all to meet him."

"Um, I don't know about that..."

"Wait, let's stop talking about Lockhart, no matter how dreamy he is. I'm really interested Anna. How are you Dumbledore's daughter. He's like, 100 years old."

Anna sat on her bed and stroked Apollo, "Well, he adopted me."

"What happened to your real parents?" Ashley asked.

"My mom was killed by a Death Eater, and my dad had to leave me when I was a baby. Dumbledore has raised me since before I was a year old."

"You know, I didn't know my real parents either." Mary said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, my dad fell off his broom in a Quidditch match before I was born and wasn't able to be healed. My mother was in a muggle accident and died. So, I'm raised by my Uncle. He works in the ministry of magic."

"So, does that mean you're a pureblood?" Katelynn asked.

"Yep. A whole line of Newtons."

"I'm a pureblood too. Both of my parents are Aurors."

"Isn't that scary?" Anna asked.

"I guess. I mean, there's always that fear that they won't come home, but they're both really good Aurors. So, I'm not too worried."

"What about you Ashely?"

"I'm a muggleborn. My parents were both very surprised when they found out. I mean, Hagrid was the one who came to tell us. So you can only imagine the look on our faces when a giant knocked on our door." Ashely smiled.

The girls laughed.

"So, I guess I'm the only muggle born in here. The rest of you are purebloods."

"I'm a half blood. My mom was a muggle." Anna said.

"And she was killed by a Death Eater! That's terrible." Katelynn exclaimed.

Anna looked at Apollo. He hooted softly and pecked her nose.

"I really like your owl. He's a lot prettier than mine." Mary said, "Ugly brown thing."

"At least you have one. I have a cat...and I have no idea where that furball is." Katelynn shrugged.

"I wish my owl was as social as yours." Ashley said, "He just hides in corners. He's probably in the owlrey lurking in the dark."

The girls laughed. Anna yawned and stretched.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Good night girls."

"I'm with you. Good night." Mary said.

All four girls changed into their pajamas and climbed into their beds. They turned off the lights and went to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

"This place gives me the creeps..." Ashley whispered.

Anna smiled and looked around the dungeon. The only light in the room was from candles lined along the walls, and they illuminated the various vials of potions. Although it was quite warm outside, the dungeons were very cold.

_Slam!_

The door flew open and Snape hurried in. He whirled around at the front of the classroom and grimaced at everyone. Anna swallowed a giggle when she heard Ashley shriek next to her.

"This is your potions class. I will be your potions teacher for all seven years of your school career. I expect to be respected by each and every single one of you. I do not hesitate to take away House Points, so be quiet and do the work. By the end of this year you will brew successful forgetfulness potions, cure boils, and know the twelve uses of Dragon's Blood. This class is not easy. Some of you will struggle to the point of failing, while others will prove to possess talent your little minds didn't even know of."

Snape caught Anna's eye. She smiled and he nodded.

"Let's begin today's lecture." he said.

Anna pulled out her quill and began scrawling on her parchement.

"He is going to ruin potions for me." Ashley whispered.

Anna giggled softly, "He's not that bad."

"What? He didn't even greet us!" Mary hissed from behind her.

"At least we have Lockhart next. He'll make up for this." Katelynn sighed.

* * *

"Hello there and welcome to your first year at Hogwarts. I am professor Lockhart, but I'm sure by now you've all heard of me."

All the girls sighed. Anna couldn't help but smile at him. He really was good looking.

"I sense there's something wrong with his head..."

The girls looked at the table next to them. Luna smiled at Anna.

"Hello, Anna." she said.

"Hi Luna. How are you?"

"Rather well, actually. Pleased to be a Ravenclaw. And how about you?"

"Glad to be a Hufflepuff."

"Wonderful. I see you've made some friends."

"Oh! Yeah! This is Katelynn, Mary, and Ashley. Girls, this is Luna."

The girls mumbled hellos.

"Well, how about you? Have you made any friends yet?" Anna asked.

"Not yet. But I'm sure I will."

Anna opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted.

"Excuse me, but may I ask what your name is?"

Anna looked at Professor Lockhart, "Um, Anna Dumbledore, sir."

"Ah, miss Dumbledore. Pleasure to have you in my class. However, I would very much appreciate it if you wouldn't talk while I began my lecture on Doxies."

Anna blushed and sunk lower in her seat. Ashley laughed next to her.

* * *

After class the four Hufflepuff girls walked to the great hall for dinner.

"You know, Anna, you just gave me a good idea today." Mary said.

"What's that?" Anna asked.

"I should talk in Defense Against the Dark Arts. That way Professor Lockhart will give me detention so I can spend hours just looking at that gorgeous blond hair."

"Hey! That would cost us house points!" Ashley exclaimed.

"And just because you get Detention by Professor Lockhart doesn't mean you'll spend detention with him." Anna said.

"Really?" Mary asked.

"Really."

"That's bogus."

"Hey! Look over there!" Katelynn grinned.

The girls followed her point.

"Who is that?" Ashley asked.

"It's Harry Potter. He's famous in the wizarding world."

"Who are the two kids with him?"

"The red head is Ron Weasley, the youngest brother of those adorable twins."

"How do you know them?" Anna asked.

"I don't. It's just their last name. How could you now hear of them? They're all over the place."

"Well, who's that girl?" Ashely asked.

"I think her name is Hermione. She's the smartest second year here." Anna said.

"Wow. That's quite an accomplishment. Why are they so 'famous'? I mean, they're only twelve."

"I know why Harry's famous. He defeated the dark lord. Have you heard of him?" Katelynn asked.

Ashely shook her head.

"Basically he was a really powerful wizard. Almost as powerful as Dumbledore, but he was really bad." Mary said.

"And Harry defeated him?"

"Yeah, when he was just a baby."

"But what does that have to do with Ron and...Hermione, was it?"

The girls shrugged.

"I can answer that for you."

Cedric sat down next to them and smiled.

"He's really cute." Katelynn whispered.

"Why are they so famous?" Mary asked.

"Last year they saved the school from Lord Voldemort."

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Really. They're a powerful bunch, those three. Taking on a troll, discovering codes, breaking spells, and saving the whole wizarding world."

"Wow. Everyone must love them."

"Not everyone. The Slytherins hate them, mainly because of Draco Malfoy."

"Ew. I've heard of him and his mean family." Mary said, "They're so annoying and mean to other people."

"That's Malfoy for you. Thankfully though, you four are in Hufflepuff. Ever since Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco came to this school, it has been a battle between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have kind of been left out, which is actually a good thing. Nothing really terrible happens to us."

"Well, that's good. Thanks, Cedric."

"Anytime girls."

He turned his attention to another group of Hufflepuffs.

"I think I'd hate to be well known when I was this young. I mean, they probably never get a break." Mary said.

Anna looked at the three Gryffindors. She saw a small red head girl walk away from them, hugging a book to her chest.

"Hey, who's that? She kind of looks like Ron." she said.

"Oh, I think her name's Jenny...or maybe it was Ginny. I'm not sure. But she's a Weasley. A first year like us, actually." Katelynn replied.

"Well, whatever her name is, she's up to something strange. That look on her face had suspicion and secrets written all over it." Mary added.

"She's acting strange...like that Luna girl."

Anna sighed and watched her walk out of the Great Hall.

"I'll be right back."

She got up and hurried after the Weasley girl.

***Alright, I know this chapter was kind of boring and a little pointless, but I promise that the following chapters will be more interesting. Thank you for taking the time to read this far!***


End file.
